


To Old Friends... The Bastards

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: The Hole and Corner [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: A cross-agency mission on home soil leads Bond and Trevelyan onto dangerous ground, and an old friend of Alec’s steals the show
Relationships: James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan
Series: The Hole and Corner [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558699
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	To Old Friends... The Bastards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dassandre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/gifts).



“Is everyone present?” Mallory leaned close to his neighbour and asked in a low voice. The meeting room table was surrounded by more than two dozen faces, many of them familiar, but at least a third unknown to Mallory.

Tanner checked his list and scanned the attendees. Even those he didn’t know by name, he knew by sight, courtesy of up to date photographs supplied by his opposite numbers in the other agencies represented.

“Only 006 missing, Sir. His flight has been delayed four hours for the extra security checks, but he should be available when needed.”

“Excellent. Then let’s get started.”

Mallory stood to address the room and the general babble of conversation died in anticipation of hearing why they had been summoned.

“For any that don’t know me, I am M. To my right, my counterpart from MI5, C. To my left, our contact at the Met, SO15, Chief Inspector Cathal McCauley, on whose intelligence this operation is based. This is to be a joint security response, led by MI6. Although this is home soil, Five are not taking the lead on this one, as our targets are already on our watch list for the international arena. Their attention swinging to London so unexpectedly still leaves us in a better position to take point, as it were.”

Mallory looked down at his notes briefly, then at the SO15 Officer. “Chief Inspector, bring us up date?”

“Aye, no problem.” The Glasgow accent was distinct but softened by years in London. He smiled at the room as he headed for the large display screen. The scar from both corners of his mouth, stretching up his cheeks made it more of a sinister leer.

“Right. Call me Mac. Ranks get in the way.” He smirked at the two Directors’ disapproving looks. “We’ve got three target locations we need to cover. Intel suggests a coordinated attack. We’re sending an agent to Paris this afternoon.” He looked to Mallory to chip in.

“007. The Quartermaster has his staff already prepping for your departure.”

Bond acknowledged with a nod and sought out Q’s confirming twitch of a smile. 

“Great, 007, pleased to meet you. We’ll have one of my French counterparts collect you from the airport and brief you further.”

“Our friends in the US have stepped up to cover New York. Our contact there is a…” he paused, searching his memory for a name. “Letter? Keitel?”

“Leiter,” Q confirmed without looking up from his tablet. “Felix Leiter.”

“Cheers. SO15 and an agent from Five will cover London.”

“I want an agent of ours on the operation also.” Mallory said firmly. “Our man is on the plane following the family. He’ll continue to be involved.”

“Aye, no problem,” Mac confirmed with a nod to Mallory. “All Intel and manpower needed for this one in a coordinated effort.” Continuing laying out all the Intel they had at hand, credible and some speculated. “We have not yet confirmed what their specific targets are in each city. We only know these are their targeted locations.”

“Sir,” Q stood at the back of the room, getting Mallory’s attention. “I’d like to put a Q Branch team to work on this immediately. They’re extremely skilled at putting puzzle pieces together. We may be able to provide some assistance.”

“See to it, Quartermaster.” Mallory acknowledged. “Chief Inspector McCauley should be able to assist with what has been gathered so far.”

McCauley continued with his briefing specifically covering any historical background that was believed to be useful for the mission that linked it to previous attacks concluding with “Lets rendezvous back in at 11:00 hours.

“Gentlemen and Ladies. If you are in need of Kit or any other such thing in that area, please see the Quartermaster.” Mallory added as the group began to stand. 

Half an hour later the meeting broke up, teams going their seperate ways according to their assignments. Mallory followed Q down to a spare office they had set up as a temporary command suite. Bond and Mac followed behind, discussing the arrangements for his rendezvous in Paris.

“007, if you could follow me down to my office?” Q waited by the door while Bond shook hands with Mac and had a brief word with Mallory. They were silent as they headed to Q Branch.

Once the door to Q’s office closed behind them, Bond tugged on Q’s cardigan sleeve, gently turning the slim man into his arms. Q touched his forehead to Bond’s and they stood there for a long moment, just breathing the same air.

“You’re going to be in my ear?” Bond murmured.

“If it’s possible. There are a million and one things I need to do to coordinate everything. The Chief Inspector seems to have a good grasp of the operation, but they are more experienced at swooping in to round up the bad guys. Running agents… not so much.”

Bond snorted a quiet laugh. “He seems like he could handle a lot, but I expect he’s used to his men following orders.”

“God forbid any of my men choose to follow instructions, much less orders.” Q huffed with a wry smile. “Please try to not go off script too much this time, James. It’s not just you out there this time.”

“Would I do that, Quartermaster?” James brushed a thumb gently across Q’s cheek.

“I am not going to even dignify that with an answer,” Q huffed at him. “You know exactly what I am talking about. If you don’t, I’m sure Alec will. But remember this is an interagency effort and there will be civilians in the mix also.”

“Are we still on for dinner once this is over? Restaurant of my choice, remember?” Bond leaned in pressing a small kiss to his forehead. Before Q could answer, there was a rap at the outer door of his office. Bond stepped back placing some distance between them.

“Apologies Quartermaster. 007’s driver is ready to take him to the airport.” R stepped into the office carrying a plastic kit tray. “I’ve checked everything over. Passport, drivers licence, credit cards. Weapon and standard comms kit.” She placed the tray on Q’s desk and invited Bond to give it his usual once over. While he did so she turned to Q. “Mallory just called down. 006’s plane should arrive around 3 which means he’ll be on the ground heading to his rendezvous by 4. He’s asked me to brief him when he calls in.”

“Oh?” Q frowned. “Not like M to instruct my staff.”

“Um… I think he’s trying to prove to Mac that he has his finger on the pulse of this operation.”

“That’s all we need. Mallory needs to do what he does best, field the political issues, not be a nuisance in my command post.”

“Good luck,” Bond smirked. “Give him a task. Put him in charge of Alec. That will have him running for the sanctuary of his office.”

R grinned on her way out. “You’re a bit of a dick, Bond.”

“Only a bit?” He called after her.


End file.
